He Is Alive
by harrypotterlover710
Summary: Alison is the Daughter of Lord Alphonse Phew, and Lady Maria. When she gets her hogwarts letter, her family moves back to England, where she meets her god family, and accidently falls in love with one of the most dispicable people, in the Malfoy's view. And to think, that person isn't even apart of the golden trio! Little romance, not alot. First story, please no flames, By: Erin
1. Received, and answered

**_Hello Readers! This is Erin, one of the authors here. All I really have to say is that this is my _****_first _****_story, so please don't be mean and rude to me, also, how could I own the Harry Potter series if this is my first real story? jeez, come on... even Sarah would laugh. ANYWHO Onward my dear dear readers!_**

_FYI : (Just to be clear) I do not own the Harry Potter series, only Alison, her parents, and a couple others._

_Chapter one: Received, and answered._

_ Alison's POV_

_Tap, tap, tap. _Alison's head jerked towards the noise, only to see an owl behind her closed window. She eyed the thing warily, wondering how an owl had gotten to her window. Out of any place it could've bothered, it decided to bother her. She got up slowly, and thought about the choices she had.

She could leave it. It obviously wouldn't stay; the bird was too stupid to. It would probably leave and go to someone who cared about it. Although who was stupid enough to, she had no idea. _Only an idiot would_. She thought.

Another option was open the window, and take that string off of its thin leg, and get that strange envelope off it- _envelope?_ She peered closely, and was shocked to find an envelope on it. It was surprising, wasn't it pigeons used to send messages? And who even did that anymore. _It's called phones and email, stupid. _She insulted the obviously olden age person in her mind.

Although she was normally cool and collected, she was rather curious about the envelope, with the green writing on it. So she cautiously approached the window. When she undid the hinge keeping it closed, the owl seemed to glare at her, before it took a tiny leap, and glided to a stop on her bedpost, using it as its perch.

Alison reached forward, showing no fear, and glared at the bird as she took the envelope away from the nocturnal animal. She read the front, and was shocked at what she saw.

**To Miss Alison Phew.**

**2875 Burdock rd.**

**Second story, fifth room on the right.**

She froze, and stared. This had to be a joke, how could someone know that, unless they were, god forbid, a stalker. But that was the only explanation for it. She must show father, she thought, before freezing. Maybe I'll only tell mother. She thought quietly, knowing how her father might react, anyways, he was away on business.

She walked gallantly down her parents' house, if it could be called that, it was more of a mansion then anything. She stopped a maid who was polishing one of the many mirrors in the house, and demanded with a higher than thou, authoritive voice. "Tell me where my mother is." Yes, she was bossy, but what did you expect? A soft employer, means soft servants. And that was a no can do.

The maid stuttered, yes stuttered, her reply. "Sh-she's in th-the ga-garden. Mistress P-Phew!" She glared at the maid, before giving a sneer, and turning on one foot to walk the other way, past the dining room, and the ballroom. She finally arrived at the Patio that led to the garden. She silently opened the door, and sauntered out.

She froze when she saw her mother though. She was standing by the pond, head back, smiling at the moon. Her brown hair glittering, and her sharp cheek bones seeming to shine, and her perfect medium sized lips tilted, until they opened and her voice came out, "My daughter should be getting her letter soon, it's obvious that she has the ability, and the talent, but I wonder how my husband will react when he learns that she might not be put into his house, but mine…." Alison took a step forward, and looked at her mother. "Mother, I have a urgent question that needs to be answered." She turned, a tilt to her brows, and gazed at Alison. Her blue eyes landed on the envelope, and widened. "Is that…." Alison gracefully rose an eyebrow, and replied, "I don't know, how about you tell me?"

Mother smiled slowly, and unshed tears seemed to shine in her eyes. "Why that, my darling Alison, is your invitation to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

Alison sat still, processing the information her Mother had given her. She was a witch. A witch. As in, a wand wielding, potion making, flying broomstick, witch. Not only that, but her mother was a witch, and her father, a wizard.

Her mother had informed her of the school she and father went to, and she'd been invited to. Hogwarts, a school divided into four categories. Gryffindor, the house for the brave, and the fearless. Ravenclaw, the house for the smart people, the knowledgeable. Hufflepuff, the house for the kind, and gentle. And Slytherin, the house of the cunning, the tricksters. Known to be powerful, and called dark.

To her though, they had different definitions. Gryffindor, house of the brash, and idiots. Ravenclaw, although her mother's house, it was a house for the bookworms, and know-it-all's. Hufflepuffs, home of the Mary-Sues, and the cowards. While Slytherin, her Father's house, was the house of the smart, sly, and secretive people, powerful. And although there are stereotypes, she still thought it was the best.

Mother had told Alison about the two houses she was most likely to get into. Her mother's house, Ravenclaw, especially seeing as to she had a, helpful problem, with her mind. It worked faster than most, if not all. It was able to process things quicker, able to make things easier, able to dissect a problem in half the time Einstein was able to. But it had its cons. Although it was able to make clear imaginative pictures, sometimes good, but when it was bad, it was like a living nightmare.

Yet, Mother had said she had an even more likely chance to be in Slytherin. She had commented on how she always viewed her choices, and how she was probably the most cunning of all. Her mother had said she was sly as a fox, and able to lie her way out of anything. She was also the one everyone rants to, confides in, and she was able to keep it a secret. Except for the black mail material, which she used freely.

She slowly soaked in all of it, before her eyes narrowed. "Where exactly is this place called Hogwarts?" She asked slowly, staring at her mother through slitted eyes. "It's in the UK, Scotland to be exact." A deep male voice replied from behind her. Her eyes widened, and a smile broke onto her face. She turned in her chair, and gazed at her father. His harvest gold hair that he passed onto his daughter, his sea foam green eyes, shining into his daughters identical ones, his tight lips put into a line, his suit coat, hanging off his lean body, show casing his medium sized muscles. His arms, crossed across his chest, with his back leaning against the wall.

What her father had said sunk in, and she felt her face go blank. In her mind, thoughts winded around. Her parents were thinking of sending her to _Scotland? _That was in Europe. Wasn't there a school here, in America? Even if it was run down, it'd be better than going to Europe.

Father smirked, his eyes suddenly filled with a mischievous glint. "Don't worry about the distance, we've been wanting to go home for a while now, this house here in America was a safe house, to keep you out of the war." Her eyes flickered between her parents, "War? What war?"

A sigh escaped her mother. "Sit Down Alphonse, you need to help me explain to our daughter." Father smiled at Mother, love in his gaze, "Of course, Maria."

* * *

Lucius POV

Lucius Malfoy was sitting down, enjoying his tea with his wife, Narcissa, and his son, Draco, when there was a caw, a sound of a bird only one family would ever own. His eyes met his wives, and they stood in a flurry, and turned to the door. Their son followed, curiosity pouring off him.

He started to walk even faster when he heard another caw, and went to the entrance hall. He stopped so suddenly, that both his wife and son skidded into each other. There, standing before them, was a man. His harvest gold hair shining in the sunlight reflected off the windows. He turned to Lucius, a hawk on his arm, and started talking.

"Well, long time no see, right Lucius? We were really good friends, you me and Severus." The magical projection added, "I rather hope you get this message, we do need to catch up on some things. Did you know, my daughter got accepted into Hogwarts? I heard you had a son, be a shame if he didn't get in, but he is a year older than my daughter." The projection smirked. "I'll be arriving at my old manor on August first, I'm asking you and your family to come by on the ninth for some tea, if that's all right with you?" The projection suddenly wavered. "Good bye, my dear friend, at least consider the invite, and make sure Severus got his too, it would be a shame if he missed it. Well, fare well, and have a good day." The projection disappeared.

Lucius felt his wife brush against his arm, her eyes wide. "Was that really…." Lucius felt a smile slowly creep onto his face. "That it is, that it is." They heard a voice being cleared. And both turned to their son. "If I may Father, Mother, may I ask, who exactly that was?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, and replied. "That was one of my close friends during school, his name was Alphonse. He was a Slytherin, but married a Ravenclaw, who was a half blood." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Although he could've been the strictest of us all, when it came to Maria, he turned to Jelly, and tried to charm his way into her heart. In the end he did, and has an heir." His eyes turned to Draco. "She would be about a year under your age, I'll bet a couple months younger. Her name is Alison. Heard she was a beauty."

"Lucius, are we going to attend? I would love to hear stories of America, and want to know what they replaced house elves with, seeing as to how their illegal to have as servants in America." Lucius replied with a smirk, "Of course, I want to catch up with Alphonse, and I'd love to meet his daughter."

* * *

Severus/Snape POV

Severus was in the middle of a meeting with the future members of the order of the phoenix, but that he didn't know as of yet. "I must say that we should wait till there is more clues as to that." He voiced his opinion in the argument, only to get a glare directed at him by Mad-Eye Moody. Moody opened his mouth, when there was suddenly a screech. All wizards beside Severus pointed their wands toward the window, where a hawk was sitting.

"Put down your wands, you idiots." Severus sneered. "Only one idiot would ever use a hawk, and even then, there would be a projection…" His words got cut off by a man fading into existence. He had harvest gold hair, and sea foam green eyes.

"Well, long time no see, right Severus? We were really good friends, you me and Lucius." The magical projection seemed to want to add more, "I rather hope you get this message, we do need to catch up on some things. Did you know, my daughter got accepted into Hogwarts? I heard you still worked there, as potions master, wonder what that does to your hair..." The projection smirked. "I'll be arriving at my old manor on August first, I'm asking you and whoever you want to accompany you to come by on the ninth for some tea, if that's all right with you?" The projection suddenly wavered. "Good bye, my dear friend, and at least consider the invite, and make sure Lucius got his too, it would be a shame if he missed it. Well, fare well, and have a good day." The projection disappeared.

Severus rolled his eyes, but a small smile came onto his face. It was very likely Alphonse had made that, and also used the basic same background words and phrases with Lucius. At least though, he didn't mess up on names, or call him Lucius.

"Are you going to attend?" the voice of Minerva McGonagall asked hurriedly. "Why of course I will." At shocked glances, he added. "You shouldn't worry; Alphonse left for America with his wife before Voldemort could get him to join. Check his arm; it's as clean as the day he was born."

At their still worried expressions, he rolled his eyes, "If you want, Minerva, I could invite you." He said with a raised eyebrow. Minerva seemed startled and blinked hurriedly. "That would be improper, seeing as to how we're co-workers." She seemed to be set on the idea. "It was only a suggestion, although the invite is clear that I should have someone accompany me." He got a thoughtful look, "perhaps I'll invite…."

* * *

_**Well uh... that's Chapter one, just a small introduction... anyway, heres a preview for next Chapter,**_

Alison could barely hold in her shock at the sight that greeted her. She was staring at a huge mansion, no, it was a castle. It was in perfect order. The lawn was neatly trimmed, the trees in the shape of perfect clouds, the castle, not a spot cracked, and the windows shined as brightly as the sun.

_** Well, yep, until next time!**_


	2. Arrival

**Hi Readers! How are you doing? Although there aren't alot of you, and barely *Cough*No*cough* any reviews, I was wondering if I could ask a question. First off, should I, or should I not have sibling bonding between Alison and Draco? I was wondering if you think it would help the plot or not. I may have forrgotten to say this, but this is not a DracoX OC pairing, although you should have realized that in the summary, it's a surprise basically, unless you read the title... I hope you did... Anywho! Onward my dear, nonexistant readers! Oh, and , I DO NOt, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Unless Jk Rowling gives it to me...**

**JK Rowling: No**

**Erin: Please?**

**JK : Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be in an insane Asylum?**

**Erin: I climbed- I meaqn fell- out the window and climbed- i mean bounced over the wall, and they let me... so no... I don't think its me the police are looking for anyway...**

**JK: Idiots... are... taking... over... the world...**

**Erin: I'm not an idiot, I'm just crazy! Anyway, you can read the story now, and I'll try to convince JK to let me have Harry Potter while you read it! Bye!**

* * *

Alison could barely hold in her shock at the sight that greeted her. She was staring at a huge mansion, no, it was a castle. It was in perfect order. The lawn was neatly trimmed, the trees in the shape of perfect clouds, the castle, not a spot cracked, and the windows shined as brightly as the sun.

A hand clapped onto her shoulder, and a voice spoke, "Amazing, is it not? It's been in our family line for a long time. I almost didn't get it though, since I married your mother." Another hand appeared on her shoulder, obviously lighter and more feminine. "Ah, yes. I remember when they gave us this house. It was a couple of days after they took me aside and drilled me with questions. Rather interesting questions, but also convenient."

Alison looked up at her parents, let the barest of smiles slip out, and walked towards the castle, her parents following behind, commenting on this or that, wondering if this got cleaned, or if that got replaced.

Alphonse stared at his daughter, who was walking ahead of them, as if she owned the place and belonged there. _'Definitely a Phew, she has all of the family traits. Mentally and physically.' _His wife seemed to read his thoughts and agree, for out loud she added, "Not only does she have the traits, she has the stubbornness, pride, and the self-confidence." He felt her eyes on him, and turned to his wife, sadness in his eyes. Yet you could see the pride. Although hidden deep behind other emotions, it was obvious that he was very proud of his daughter.

"Father, Mother, is there a piano here?" Alison asked the question innocently towards Alphonse. He smiled, "There is one, in the fourth room on the left, first floor." She smiled and seemed to disappear. He let out a chuckle. "Should we have told her about that?" Maria smiled. "She would've found it herself if we hadn't told her." Maria rolled her eyes. "That's true, she is your daughter after all."

In the following eight days, they had made the house their home, and had their old servants come with them to help. They were all cleaning the house when a knock sounded on the door. One of the maids met another one's eyes. "They're seven minutes early!" She whisper yelled.

Before a debate on what to do could happen, another lowly servant opened the door, to reveal Lord Malfoy and his family, and Professor Snape with his date, Professor Sprout. She looked rather uncomfortable, standing by professor Snape. But then again, what could one suspect, of a woman who was surrounded by purebloods.

The maid hurried, and hastily bowed, and said in a quiet tone. "We were not expecting you this early, lord Malfoy, [1]Lord Prince. Mistress Malfoy, Lord Malfoy Jr., and Mistress Sprout." The maid stayed in a bow like formation.

"I'm sorry, is now not a good time?" Professor Sprout asked hurriedly. The maid seemed to panic. "Of course not, Mistress. I will lead you to Lord Phew and Mistress Phew Jr. now." The maid turned and took a few steps, before a voice stopped her. "Matilda, do not fret yourself, I shall lead my husbands and I guests myself, and explain the reason it is not beneficial that their early." The maid curtsied even lower, and replied, "Of course Mistress Phew!" Before disappearing around a corner.

They all stared at the woman before them, with her Chestnut brown hair, blue eyes sparkling with happiness, her lips in a small smile. "Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, its been so long. And you must be the Draco I've heard about. " She added the last part while looking at Draco. Her eyes lifted to Professor Sprout, "It a pleasure meeting you, Professor Sprout. I have heard about you." She smiled at her with less happiness than the others. "Come, you all must see my husband, although I must warn you, at this time, he is playing piano while my daughter sings."

They followed Maria as she led them through her e-state, and were rather shocked to hear a slow, melodious sound drift into the hall from behind a closed-door. Maria walked up to it and opened it to reveal Alphonse sitting at a piano.

They heard a person's voice enter, it was rather beautiful and mystical, it sounded so sad, and was full of emotion. And the origin of the emotional voice was a girl, a rather beautiful one, with her father's hair and eyes, and an angelic appearance, in a dress that had a top and coat style that was a light blue, and cream-colored skirt, and it framed her form wonderfully. Her hair had been put up in a loose bun, and some spirals were hanging in the sides of her face. Her medium-sized lips opened and words floated out

"I'm lost

And won't ever be found

I'm freezing in this frost

Yet I'm not making a sound

The blood of loved ones

Stains against the floor

All the past memories of fun

Got up and walked out the door

All the pain and loneliness

Consumes me

And makes me a mess

And now you see

Why I am so sorry

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

My pain has not gone

The hurt does not fade

The lights are not on

My hopes are unmade

My cries of sadness

Leave me behind

The birds leave their nest

It's time about time I left mine

Yet I cannot seem

To leave this horrid dream

My loved are gone

And even you are not here

Is it something I have done wrong

Please answer me my dear

My eyes are shining

While my voice breaks

My hopes are dying

My body shakes

I try not to cry

As I start to realize

It's not my time to die."

Suddenly the girls eyes changed, and she seemed to turn into another person, one who commanded respect, yet still self-conscious.

"I was lost

But now I'm found

I was frozen by frost

And stuck to the ground

But now I know

My life will go on

I still can go

And have fun

Yes I will miss

The ones I hold dear

My love and first kiss

You'll always be held right here."

With the last line, and note, the girl's hand rested on her chest, her head bowed. She looked up at the sound of clapping, coming from her mother. She lightly bowed her head and curtsied.

The child, Alison, looked up, and smirked. Her eyes landed on the audience, and she said with a voice full of mischievousness, "Hello, Lords and Lady Malfoy, Lord Prince, and-" She cut herself short and smiled at professor Sprout, "I'm sorry, but I do not recognize you, or at the least, remember you. If I may, please tell me your name?"

professor Sprout seemed taken aback by the kindness the girl was emanating, and answered with an almost confused voice, "You can call me professor Sprout, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier..." The girl smiled. "Do not fret, you are our guest you know."

But before professor Sprout could reply, there was a tentative knock on the door, and a servant stuck their head in. Lord Alphonse demanded to know why the servant did, and the servant said in reply, "The dinner dish is done sir!" And stood there until he told her to leave. He turned towards his Guests, and smiled. "Why don't we go eat and catch up? I actually missed you two a little, believe it or not!" He said with a look in his eyes, that had matched his daughters earlier ones.

* * *

[1] Snape's a half blood, his mother was a witch, his father a muggle. Mothers' maiden name was Prince, there for, Lord Prince.

* * *

** Authors note- I know not alot is happening so far, but I'm trying not to rush, but also trying not to go to slow, please review or PM me and tell me your opinion! Thx, and bye!**


	3. Dinner, info, and thoughts

** Erin: Hello readers, this is chapter 3 of my story! it's a filler chapter, so don't expect anything important, it gives you a background of non-magical abilities that Alison has though! Anyways I'm sad to say that I don't own the Harry Potter series yet.**

**J.k.: And you never will.**

**Erin: Harsh... I'll bake you a cookie?**

**Jk: No.**

**Erin: I'll give you my precious shoes and scarfs! On second thought, keep your books... I value those things over that money any day... *Goes in corner and apologizes to scarves and shoes for trying to trade them***

**JK:You don't seriously think an idiot like that could own my books do you? Humph...go and read this story, it ain't half that bad.**

* * *

They were all sitting together at the dining table, and Lucius was conversing silently with Alphonse, and both of their eyes would glance at their children, who were sitting there discussing Hogwarts under their breath. Alison traded Information about her tutors in America, and learned about Hogwarts in turn. She commented about one of her tutors, Shirohime, and how she had white hair, and pale green eyes. She also commented on how it was her who taught her how to use a whip as good as a hand, and helped her learn balance.

She also informed him on Jessica, a black haired and tanned skinned California girl, who was the women who taught her hand to hand, and how to do parkour like a pro. Not only that, but she told him about Yukihime, a full-blooded Japanese woman, who taught her how to handle swords and throw knives with deathly aim.

In return, after commenting about her learning muggle techniques, Draco told her about the teachers, and the lessons, and how Snape was the best, although strictest, teacher there was, he went easy on his little snakes though, and hated the stupid lion cubs, seeing as to how he didn't resent McGonagall too much.

Draco told her of the quidditch and how he was going to be the seeker this upcoming year, and he pitied Alison for being a first year and not being allowed on the team. Although she had never been on a broom before, it was obvious that she'd be a natural.

He informed her of the stairs, all the ones that moved, lost a step randomly, he also talked about the doors, how they would only open with a word, or if you tickled it, or knocked with a right tune. He also told her of the golden trio, who the 'great' Harry Potter chose to associate with.

Draco seemed to have a hatred aimed at the Weasley's, and not once did he compliment them, the whole time he talked about them, he was insulting them. Bill and Charlie were the oldest, and one was a curse breaker[1], while the other was a dragon searcher. Percy was the oldest, and a prefect at the school, supposedly all high and mighty in the Gryffindor house, which at this point he pointed out how all the Weasley's were in there, and he commented about how he didn't care who you are, and would find a way to take points and get you into trouble.

After that, he told her of the twins. The mischievous duo, and the school pranksters, and how they loved tormenting the Slytherin students, and how they got into more trouble than their worth. He also commented on how they loved to confuse people by saying their name was Fred and George one minute, then George and Fred the next, and to tip it off, they called themselves Gred and Forge at random times. They were known for finishing others sentences, and taking one and another's place. They would be about 2 years older than her, seeing as to how they were a year older than Draco.

Next he informed Alison of the youngest son Ronald, who went by Ron, and how he was always trying to be famous by hanging out with the famous Potter, and how he was nothing but a hit in handle downs, with hair and freckles that came along with the family line. He also grudgingly admitted Ron was 'alright' at chess, but that he could beat him any day.

He also mentioned a third person, a girl her age, or as he referred to her, a bloody weaslet. She was the only girl in the family, and was the youngest, "for now." Draco had commented, with a sneer. All Alison did was roll her eyes, and sigh.

She couldn't help but wonder about the family. Supposedly, they were all pure bloods, but they chose to ignore the traditions. Not only that, but they loved their children, no matter how many they had, and they probably had to put up with a lot, considering that two of their children are pranksters, and the other seems to be a friend of the famous Harry Potter. Although the rest seemed okay, it was rather shocking to her. From what she could tell, their children who were out of school had gotten jobs right away, and had helped the family, and the ones in school already were trying to find a job.

They seemed like a responsible lot, people who can take care of themselves and could scrape by. Although their family size was bigger than normal, there was no way denying that they were a loving, if not despicable, as Draco called them, family. And actually, Alison was rather curious about them, and couldn't help but want to meet them. Maybe just the girl, or maybe all, who knows. Although they would probably hate her for the house she was going to end up in.

She blinked and paid attention to the guest. The one that most interested her was Professor Sprout; she seemed caring and loyal, perfect for the Leader of the Hufflepuffs house. And although they were different, she could see reason in why her god uncle, Professor Snape had brought her.

An honest woman wouldn't lie, and would tell the whole truth, she would tell Dumbledore about how the family seemed kinder than most, and more open towards guest, and how they had involved muggle appliances into their daily life. She would comment on their politeness, and how the family seemed lively. She would also think of the daughter as a sweet, non-trouble making child. Oh how wrong was she.

Snape and his guest left rather early, but that was to be expected, they did both have a curriculum to teach, and both were rather busy. They each had things to do, plants to water, and potions to brew. So with little hesitance, they left after thanking them, and letting them know that they had had a great time.

* * *

[1]** Isn't that what Bill does?**


	4. Stumbles, Falls,and Trips to Diagon ally

_**Hey everyone! This is awesome Erin here! I wanted to apologize that I'm not doing an update a day, but have decided to do an update per week. sorry...**_

_**JK : This Alien does not own Harry Potter, and never will.**_

_**Erin: Harsh much?**_

_**Alison: I think she went to easy on you actually, I mean, You only own me and a couple people in this chapter, along with the poem thingy.**_

_**Fred: And that book, don't forget that one book!**_

_**Erin: Anywho, I don't own the series, I don't own a lot of things. And I hate this chapter. I hate how it goes... carry on...**_

* * *

Alison silently cursed in her mind as she stumbled _again. _The stupid robes she was forced to wear to blend into Diagon alley were horrendous. They were like those stupid ball gowns her parents made her wear at special occasions, like when her god family was visiting. But the major difference was that at least in those, she had enough room, but the robe her mother handed her, was so_ tight. _ It didn't show anything, and yet gave her very limited leg room, and it was an annoyance._ I swear_, Alison thought_, I hate knowing I'm a wizard already._

But to any pedestrian, she seemed rather okay, better than okay actually; she looked confident, beautiful, and charming. They would see a small smile, and a hidden glint in her eyes. They would think she was going somewhere important, when in actuality, she was just roaming around grabbing her school supplies when she found them. The things she was able to get was very few, and also limited at that. Yet stopping in front of a store, Flourish and Blotts, she checked her list again. Noting the few she already had, and had marked off.

**_Uniform:_**

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_one winter cloak_

**_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags!**_**

**_Course Books:_**

_The Standard Book of Spells_

_A History of Magic_

_magical Theory_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_one Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_magical Drafts and Potions_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**_Other Equipment:_**

_- 1 wand_

_- 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_- 1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_- 1 telescope _

_- 1 set of brass scales_

**_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_**

Realizing she only had to get a couple of things left, she quickly decided to go get her wand. But instead of heading towards Olivander's, she headed toward Knockturn alley. She passed by all sorts of things, vampires that flinched away from her glare, werewolves, that could smell, the power on her, and all the wizards who when looking at her, saw a pure-blooded, confident young woman, not realizing till she passed that she was only eleven years old.

In no time, she arrived in front of a place called, _Thyrsos fati_, which when translated to English, said Wand's fate, on the window by the store, a sign said,

**_(Skip next part if you don't want to read Latin)_**

Rixas inseruisse date

Get baculo tuo fati

Utrum ad bonum aut malum

Hi thyrsos sunt pro optimus pythones weve unquam

And written by it, was the English version.

Pick a date

Get your wand of fate

Whether for good or bad

These wands are for the best wizards we've ever had

Alison felt a small smile come onto her face as she walked in. Unlike in Olivander's, the wands were kept behind a wall reinforced with magic, but that is expected, seeing as to how powerful these wands were compared to those the ministry supplied to Olivander's.

A gruff looking man walked out, and froze when he saw her. "I've only had one other first year come here to get a wand, and from the looks of it, your related to him." Alison let a smirk appear on her face. "You sure about that? Who knows, I could just be a random child lost, and looking for help, I may even be a muggle born." He raised an eyebrow, then replied, "Then I can not give you a wand."

Alison thought. This man was known as Latin, seeing as to how he never gave out his real name and how he always seemed to involve things with them and their culture, he knew their riddles, their tales, and all their history, and he used that, to get a better deal, and higher standing. "Let's make a deal." The words slid from her mouth, "If I win, you help me get a wand, half off." At this he snorted, "And if you win, I'll give you twenty galleons, and leave." The man seemed to be calculating his chances. "What's the challenge?" Alison smiled. "Name a poem, any poem, and I not only will recite it in English, but also, in it's home language."

The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "you've got yourself a deal, little miss. And the poem, is called, Who decides." Alison smiled slowly. "Latin isn't it?" She asked after letting the man's hand go as his eyes widened. "I love that poem." And with a small smile, she asked. "Do you want me to say it in Latin first, or in English?" the man pounced on his last hope, "Latin. Recite it in Latin first." But he soon felt that little hope crumble at the smirk on the girls face.

"Here goes nothing." She said.

_**(If you don't want to read latin skip this part)**_

bellum cum vir bonus  
populus animo  
quando a Northmanni persona vadit ad bellum  
iussu ubique rident et dicunt finem anni  
quando bonum homo moritur  
Populus develop odiis;  
cum civilian moritur  
dicunt quod est suum fatum  
tamen Qui statuit  
qui bonum est homo  
et quis est civilian  
Ut 'eos cognoscere  
et pro te ut expiscor  
Et investigent youll ire  
insquequo vos instar is sicco  
Nos sumus ones qui statuunt  
sumus ones qui elegit ut abscondaris  
respice nos, qui  
nos sunt qui lætificet  
sumus ones qui rident  
sumus ones qui oderunt  
qui in nos fata  
sumus ones qui statuunt  
nos sunt qui clamabunt  
sumus ones qui scrutantur  
sumus qui mutare

The man shook. He had never heard someone recite it so perfectly before. And here he was, confronted by a girl who looked just like the little boy who had confronted him so long ago, demanding a wand, he also had recited this poem, and also had won the bet. Yet now he knew for a fact, this child, was the offspring of that boy, and he couldn't help but have a feeling of da sha vu[1].

He let a pained smile out. "In English now." He said through gritted teeth. All the girl did was smile, and recite while staring into his eyes challengingly.

when a good man goes to war

people cheer

when a normal person goes to war

they laugh and say they'll be back by the end of the year

when the good man dies

The people develop a hate

when a civilian dies

they say it is their fate

yet who decides

who is the good man

and who is the civilian

That's for them to know

and for you to find out

And search you'll go

until you figure it out

We are the ones who decide

we are the ones who chose to hide

we are the ones who look down

we are the ones who cheer

we are the ones who laugh

we are the ones who hate

we are the ones who believe in fate

we are the ones who decide

we are the ones who cry

we are the ones who search

we are the ones who change

The man, Latin, felt as if his head was being hit with a hammer, this girl had tricked him, out-smarted him, and made him a fool, and in reality, he respected the child. "I won the deal, and incase you've forgotten, that does involve me getting a wand."

Alison watched as the man snapped out of his thoughts, and blinked away the images he was seeing. She watched as he scowled. "Hold out your wand arm, you brat." With a tilt to the side of her lips, Alison lifted her right arm. The man came forward, pressed on the joints, and studied her pulse.

His eyes lifted, and seemed lost in thought. "Hmm…" he mumbled to himself, "a strong pulse, a strong core..." He turned and walked behind the wall, and was making a lot of noise as he looked for the right wand.

"Ah ha!" Alison watched as he came out holding a box, and took out the wand and handed it to her. The second her hand hit it, it felt as if it was trying to get out of her grip and run. Latin snatched it out of her hand. "Afraid not, maybe something more unique…" and with those words he went off.

Alison silently stood there as he brought wand after wand out, and each time it was a fail.

Latin was confused. He knew this child needed one of the, different, wands, and yet every one he handed her, seemed to reject her. Some out of fear, and others out of hatred. But that was to be expected, only one of these wands were sold in multiple decades. And even then, they all become famous.

And yet this girl was a conundrum. She seemed to have an inner fire, and yet have a cold outside. As a wand maker he had to learn to read people, and although it was hard, he was able to read her. She pushed people away, and protected what was her own. She was cautious, didn't like help. Yet she was willing to help someone, or at least not stop them, when they did the right thing

She was feisty, and mischievous, and it was obvious that she calculated almost everything and she seemed-

His eyes widened. No, he thought, no way it could be that wand. And yet, he still got up, and walked to the very back, and still went farther. He entered his study and walked past the unfinished wands, and arrived at an old dusty safe. He took his own wand out, and hit the safe on the left upper corner, bottom right, middle, then bottom left. The thing slowly creaked open, and resting there was a wand.

Most would say it looked ugly, and yet you couldn't help but see a strange natural beauty. The handle of the wand was twisted in a spiral way, and at the end was a sphere like shape, purely natural, and it was 14 inches, longer than most, and was bendable, much like the tree it came from. The color was a dark brown, but the core of the wand had affected it over the years, so now there were fiery red lines shining through. The wood of the wand, came from the fallen branch of a Whomping Willow.

And the core of this wand had never been used before, or at least, had never chosen anyone. The core was the shredded skin of an Ashwinder[2] . A serpent made by magic, and fiery. It's said by some it came from hell.

Two powerful things, very powerful things, made into a quaint wand. He shuddered at the thought of this getting into the wrong hand. This wand, with the right wielder, would more than handle its own, and with the right owner, might even be better, than the fabled elder wand.

Latin sighed and slowly walked out towards the child, and handed her the wand.

* * *

Alison rose an eyebrow when the man came out, holding a wand. The thing she was confused about though, was the way he looked at the thing, as if it were a snake and was going to snap at him.

But when the wand was in her grip, the strangest, awe-inspiring thing happened.

A snake of fire came out, and floated around her body, nuzzled her face, and hissed at the man, all the while, as the air blew, warmth came, and a feeling of love and content flowed over her. It seemed to feel her discontent with her outfit, and burned it, at first she expected to be, hmm hmm, nude, but instead she was shocked to see instead of it burning, it started to attach itself around her legs, and basically become a body suit on the bottom half, and an ordinary cloak on the top.

She stared at it in shock, and watched as the snake slowly disappeared.

And as soon as it came, it was gone.

!This line signifies a different scene!

After paying half price for the wand, Alison found herself leaving and going to Diagon alley. She passed by a lot of people, all heading towards Flourishes and Blotts, and thanks to the crowd, she was pulled along.

She was dragged into the store, and pushed towards the stairs. She quickly climbed up them. She heard a ruckus coming from around here, and couldn't help but take a look. She watched as her God father, and the man labeled as Arthur Weasley got into a little scuffle. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him throw in a second book to the youngest, Ginny's, cauldron, before walking away.

Alison shook her head, trying to believe she imagined it. She turned and looked at the bookshelf, and saw a title that caught her eye. _Pranks for a pranksters first pranking. By P. Rain King._

Fully interested, she pulled the book off of the shelf, and was reading the table of contents. She had to buy it. She had to, there was no way that she wouldn't. She quickly turned on her hell, and walked away. Or at least, tried to.

Instead she started to fall, but was caught by a pair of arms, only problem is, that person was unbalanced, and fell with her. When they hit the ground it was a sight to see, for there sat Alison, on top of Fred Weasley.

The position they ended up in was rather, physical... Alison was straddling Fred's lap, with her hands on his chest, and Fred's hands had lifted and rested on her waist. They froze when they realized what position they were in, and their eyes met, there was shock and surprise.

* * *

When the girl had ran into him, Fred had tried to catch her before they both fell, but as it turned out, they were now stuck in this position, frozen by the others face.

The girl had beautiful sea-foam green eyes, wide with shock, her hair was a golden blonde, maybe a harvest gold color? He thought to himself. But in the end, he could only think she was beautiful.

Alison on the other hand, was thinking something related, yet very different.

She had looked up at the person to apologize before she had frozen, realizing what position she was in. Her black pants were on either side of the boy, as she was sitting on his lap, her hands on his chest, her hair falling Lankly around her face. She looked up to apologize even more, and froze at what she saw. Emerald green eyes stared into her eyes, while his reddened face clashed with his red hair, and his freckles seemed to darken.

And while staring into those eyes, she felt trapped, contained, and caged. But for some reason she didn't care, even if she knew it was Fred Weasley she had fallen on.

She stood up quickly at the sound of a throat being cleared, and apologized multiple times before turning a blushing to look at the woman and man standing there with their youngest and the golden trio, along with George Weasley, who's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Hello," Alison said, her American accent sounding strange in the environment. "I'm sorry about falling and causing your son to fall to. Um…" She felt anger at herself, and at Fred. How dare he make her so tongue-tied, and how dare she let herself be. "I really must be going," Alison added neutral way, although her eyes flickering and looking anywhere but at the now standing Weasley, and her blush said that she was anything but neutral.

~~~~~~~~POV CHANGE~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Weasley, who had caught up to her children and husband, and after hearing of the fight, given them all a scolding, was shocked as she watched the girl trip and land on Fred, or George, or whichever one it was.

Even more to her shock was how they both froze, knowing what position they were in, when they saw each other's eyes. They seemed frozen to the world, and looked as if they didn't care. Yet knowing that the girl was probably around Ginny's age, and therefore two years younger, she cleared her throat.

The girl stood up faster than lightning, and was apologizing multiple times. During her apologies, Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but pick up on her accent. She also noticed how the girls eyes were flickering everywhere, and her blush, and was starting to take pity on the girl. When the girl said she really had to go, Mrs. Weasley made a quick decision.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a mothering voice. The girl smiled softly and replied, "I don't really know where, but I need to get a pet." Mrs. Weasley gave a big smile. "Don't worry, I'll show you where to go." And she turned back to her husband, "I'll take Ginny with me so that after we're done dropping – What's your name again?" She asked turning to look at the girl, the girl smiled. "Alison." Mrs. Weasley smiled back and finished her sentence. "Dropping Alison off at the pet emporium."

And with that they headed off, with a girl looking back multiple times at Fred, and with Fred  
watching her go.

* * *

[1] How do you spell that word?

[2] Ashwinder ~ thin grey serpent with glowing red eyes which comes out of magical fires and lives long enough to lay fiery hot eggs in some dark and secluded spot. These eggs, while valued as potion ingredients, are very dangerous. If they are not found and frozen in time, they will set buildings on fire.

* * *

**_As I said, I hate this chapter, but I decided to involve the Weasleys, and Harry as a background person._**

**_As I said before, I made this poem, so no flames please._**

**_That is all for now my minions *Table thrown at me* *Duck* _**

**_Katie (My friend) : I am not your minion_**

**_Erin : *shrugs* You're in denial. *runs away*_**

**_Katie: If you review I won't kill her. *Chases Erin*_**


	5. Itazura

**First off people, I hate this chapter! It hurt to write it, and even though I rewrote, and rewrote it, I still hated it. So yeah. Sorry for its suckyness. Also, I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco. I only own Alison, the sorta plot, and of course, Itazura, well, tally ho! ?And sorry for the shortness.**

Alison waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley when she had left her at the pet shop. Alison was done waving as she entered the store, and was shocked at what she saw. Hundreds of breeds of different animals were barking, meowing, clicking, whistling, hissing, and she could've sworn she had heard a moo. And all the animals were straining against their cages, trying to get to her, and she had to dodge the spontaneous paws of some. She couldn't help but let some of the animals steal at her attention, but although those few did, she passed by in a calm like manner.

She quickly recalled the three types of animals she was allowed to have, and quickly decided on getting a cat. If she wanted a bird, she could just ask Father to send one. And why would anyone want a toad? They were insufferable creatures, very different from frogs, and yet very alike.

She quickly walked over to the cat section, and browsed. All the cats were different, yet the same. Some were fluffy, some were hyper, others had short fur, and were asleep, they were all naïve. A couple had caught her eye, a black and a white one. She had thought about it for a second, before they lunged at each other. She quickly shook her head, and decided to go to the cashier.

There was a teenage boy standing behind the counter, reading a magazine, that was rather, inappropriate, to be in a store which children visit frequently. She stood patiently, waiting for the man, Jason as his name tag suggested, to ask her what she needed help with, and after five minutes she lightly coughed. The boy still did not react. She felt her eyebrow twitch.

She felt something warm on the inside of her right arm, and it took her a second to realize it was her wand. She lifted her arm to try to take it off, and was shocked when instead, a burst off red and orange came out, and when it landed on the magazine, it set it on fire. The boy dropped it, and tried to set it out, before he finally got his drink and poured it on it, officially ruining it. Alison smirked.

* * *

Jason had known there was someone waiting at the counter, but he had decided to ignore them. They probably were going to ask him a stupid question, like where the cats were, when they were sitting there, in front of the god danged window. He heard the child lightly coughed, and ignored her some more. Paying attention to his magazine. The witch he was looking at right now was on a broom, and she was – he jumped in shock as his magazine caught on fire.

After taking the fire out, and ruining his magazine, he looked up with a glare, and was shocked to see a smirking child. She smiled and in a cold, bitter voice asked, "Excuse me, but I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to be able to show me where you keep the kneazles[1], can you?" He gulped and stuttered, "U-uh, c-come with m- me." He said. He quickly left from behind the desk and took her to the back.

"Well, um, over to the right are our European kneazles, and to your left are the African ones, two rows and to the left are the Asian ones, and opposite them are the north and south American ones… that's all we have right now…" he gestured to each one as he named them, and he glanced at the child by him. He lightly coughed. She turned her head towards him.

"I think you might be more in tune with one of the Asian ones," he said, and clarified when he saw her narrow her eyes. "It's your decision, it's just that, well, you seem like a pure-blood, and there for, known as a noble[2], or high-ranking…" He trailed off at her look. "You know what, I'll be over here." He said and practically ran.

Alison smiled softly when the guy ran, and quickly looked around. The European kneazles glared at her, and practically told her not to go near them. Alison glanced around, and saw the three African ones, one was asleep, the other glared at her, while the third one sat there, and turned up its nose at her. With a huff, she walked farther in, and looked at the North and south American ones, who would look at her, and then look away, besides one, who looked at her, them glanced across at the Asian ones, then would look at her, and repeat.

She looked at the Asian ones, and rose an eyebrow. Unlike the other ones, these had a noticeable difference, not only in containing, but in looks. While the other ones still had a cat-like body, but they were so fluffy it was hard to tell, while the Asian ones fur was lying flat on them, and short-haired, their muzzles were a bit smaller, and their eyes, although just as wide, were slanted.

Alison walked towards them, and although not touching, looked. There was a brown dappled one from South Korea, a golden one from Mongolia, a black one, from Thailand, and the last one was from Japan.

Its fur was Silver, and had both dark gray, and light grey spots. Its tail was longer than most, and like most kneazles were known for, it had a rather fluffy end. Its ears, were the same shade as its darker spots, and twice the size of a normal cats. But what really caught her eye, was the cats eyes. Green, but not just any green, Emerald green.

_Just like Fred_, she thought, before realizing, just what her mind was saying, _No! Do not think of him! He embarrassed you, and made you fall_! But her mind argued, pointing out that he had actually tried to stop her from falling.

She quickly turned back to the cat, to see it staring at her, she slowly reached out a hand, and the creäture, brought its nose forward, and lightly sniffed her. She took her other hand and opened the cage, and the cat hopped into her arms. She looked on the info card that was attached to the cage, and read.

**Name: いたずら ****Pronunciation: Itazura Translation: Mischief**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 1-year-old**

**About: Found and shipped to England. Special breed. **

Alison raised an eyebrow at the special breed part, but smiled when she reread the name. "Itazura…" She said, letting it trail off. The cat meowed, and Alison smiled.

She grabbed the cage and walked up to the boy, and set the cage on the counter loudly, causing the boy to jump. He looked up, gulped, and quickly calculated how much money it would take. "Fifty three galleons, fifteen sickles, and two knuts." Alison raised her eyebrow. The price he had given was actually pretty cheap, seeing as to how Itazura was a kneazle, and a special breed at that. But she kept quiet and paid for her, and bought a bed, food, and some toys to be sent to her house.

With her cat resting on her shoulders, like a scarf, she walked out of the store, and bumped into someone again.

* * *

Draco had been walking around, looking for his god-cousin, Alison. He'd been searching for a while, and was getting rather annoyed, and almost snapped at the person he had bumped into, until he realized it _was_ Alison. He quickly grabbed her by her shoulders, or well, tried, only to hear a hiss, and almost get scratched.

"Itazura!" He watched as Alison seemed to scold the cat, no, kneazle, resting on her shoulders. The creäture seemed rather bored, and gave her these big, baby eyes. He watched as his god-cousin seemed to soften, before looking up at him. "Hey Draco."

"Why do you have that?" He asked in a strangled voice. Alison cocked her head to the side with a questioning look. "I bought it." She stated plainly. "But, it's, it's a kneazle!" He said while waving his hand in the creature's direction. The thing growled.

"Actually, she's an Asian Kneazle, Japanese to be more specific, and a special breed at that." She said boredly. He just looked at her wide-eyed, thinking how much the thing must have cost, before remembering that the Phew family had more than three times the money they had, not that they'd ever admit it.

"I don't know if those are allowed in school…" He trailed off, looking at it. Alison shrugged, "I'll still take her, no matter what they may say." At first he thought she was joking before noticing the light in her eyes. The one that said that she was final.

"Do you have everything?" he asked after calming his emotions down. Alison smiled. "Almost everything." She replied, a mischievous smile on her face. "What do you still need." He asked guardedly. She smirked, "For you to buy me some ice cream." He sighed.

* * *

Harry had been walking with Ron and Hermione, when Fred and George had pulled them aside to get ice-cream. They had ordered, and were sitting down when the doors opened to reveal an annoyed Draco, followed by a smug Alison.

They all did a double take. Alison was standing, an amused glint in her eyes, with a cat resting on her shoulders, as Draco went and bought two ice-creams, and handed Alison a multicolored muggle one, called supper man.

"Alison?" He called out, and watched as both Alison and Draco turned to look at them. "Crap." They heard her mutter.

* * *

[**1]**** XXX - pronounced NEE-zul**

**This very intelligent cat-like creäture can detect unsavory or suspicious persons very well and will react badly to them. However, if a kneazle takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes an excellent pet. The kneazle has spotted fur, large ears, and a lion-like tail.**

**[2] Noble - 1. distinguished by rank or title. 2. pertaining to persons so distinguished. 3. of, belonging to, or constituting a hereditary**

**Okay I know most of you know what this means, but I decided to put this here because my friend, who's actually a lot smarter than me, didn't know….**

**Also, I repeat, I'm sorry for the short sucky chapter... and the almost cliffy...**


	6. Elizabeth

Hello readers! All I have to say is that I recently acquired a flame. I am not naming names, as it is, I do not kiss and tell. But I have one thing to say to my flamer. Thanks. I actually have wanted a flame, it means that even rude, frank, pedestrians have been able to read this. Also, it a way of passage for me. Last night i actually though about getting a flame, and thought, _what the hell, it'd be awesome to meet a troller wannnabe_!Oh, and, even though I say thanks, you can go burn in hell. And really, I have 5(?) chapters out, and you read the first only, and you flame. Asshole. Read the rest you Baka.

If my character, Alison seems like a Mary-sue, then I am sorry, but she won't be for long. And although I ask for reviews, I do not want flames. I can tolerate babble, comments, questions, criticism, an even annoying random sentences. BUT, I will not tolerate flames. Sure I can't do anything physically or mentally scarring, but I do know my stuff. Please leave a comment, critic review, babble, random talk, questions, and/or an annoying random sentence. Thank you!

Also, happy St. Patrics day! I'm 75% Irish, so I have to celebrate it.

Also, I DO NOT UNDER ANY REASON OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY SOME OF THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS AND PLACES AND SAYINGS, SO GOOD BYE!

"Crap"

Alison felt her eyes widen for a second when she realized it was Harry who had called out to her, and was even more shocked when she saw the other golden trio members, along with George, and Fred, sitting at one table, looking between her and Draco with a shocked look.

"Alison, how do you know these _people?_" Draco asked with an almost dangerous glint in his eyes, as he scowled, and gestured his hand toward the group who, in his eyes, were nothing more than blood traitors, and mud bloods, who didn't deserve to be wizards.

"How does she know us? How about, how in the world did she get to know a bloody git like _you_?" Ron replied, along while glaring at Draco for pointed affect (or effect). At these words, Draco tensed, and glared even more dangerously at Ron. "Alison knows me, because I am her God cousin." He spit through gritted teeth.

Everyone's eyes widened in pure shock, and when looking at her, her face had a frozen, pale look to it. And after a moment Itazura got up, and jumped off her shoulder, and left the store, probably because she sensed what was coming up.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" The unending cycle didn't stop, and seemed to be the one thing she could think. But as soon as she realized what was up, she used her Slytherin traits, and through a blank mask over her face.

"Alison?" She heard someone call out. She looked up, to see it was Fred who had called out with a scared, and almost shocked look on his face. "Is what he said true, are you, well, are you?" He asked, not willing to say just what she was. Alison sighed, and her hand went to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Fred had been shocked to the bone when he had heard what Malfoy had said, and wanted to clarify. Alison, the girl he ran into, he helped, who he had seen the book Pranks For a Pranksters First Pranking with. Alison, who was now pinching the bridge of her nose while letting out a soft sigh, and letting her shoulder slump for a miniscule second, before straightening her body, and having a small smile, that made her look innocent.

"I'm sorry if it disappoints you, but yes, I am Draco's god cousin. My Full name is Alison Kira Phew." Alison curtsied, and put her hand out for shaking. "Daughter of Lord Alphonse Phew, and Lady Maria Phew. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fred's thought were denying what he was seeing, saying that is fake. The smiling, perfectly calm and collected girl in front of him was not, and could not be, Alison. This could not be the same girl, who had blushed her head off.

But as he watched, his hope started to fade, and he was about to give in to it, when his eyes caught hers. He saw when her mask started to be gone, and saw the look of fear in her eyes, before she seemed to yank it up again.

Her hand was still out, waiting for someone to shake it, and when no one did, she lifted it so she could put a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed, but before she could say anything else, the door to the ice cream place opened to reveal two couples, one Fred knew as the Malfoys, who were surprisingly, laughing.

The Malfoys were wearing green robes, and in Narcissa's case, a green dress. They looked younger as they laughed at a joke the other male must have said, seeing as to how Lucius put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, while his other hand clutched his unneeded cane. They were radiating power and wealth, as if they ruled the world.

The people who had followed them in were very different. He realized that they must have been Alison's parents. Her mother, Maria if he remembered what Alison said correctly, was the woman whose hair was done in a way that made it seemed to blend together[1], and create a chocolate-brown mass of silk. Her face had a smile on it, and had no sign of Makeup. She wore a dark green gown, with leaf design on it, and a collar necklace, with a symbol on it[2]. It was too far to see what the symbol was, so he moved on to the male.

He was slender, and lean. His hair, as long, or even longer than Malfoys, and the same shade of gold as Alison's, was put back in a loose ponytail. His eyes, identical to Alison's' own, were sparkling in mischievousness. He was smiling, and was showing off perfect teeth. His outfit consisted of muggle clothing believe it or not. He had a loose green collar shirt, hanging and clinging to him, show casing his almost hidden muscles. His pants were black, and his shoes black. He was wearing a jacket that was black also. The only other color on him was his rings. Some obviously wedding rings, while the other was gold, and had the same crest as the woman had on.

Fred watched as the man looked around, a bit tense, until his eyes landed on a shell-shocked Alison and Draco. When the man, Alphonse he remembered, saw the children's looks, he smiled and chuckled.

*******ALISON*******

Alison stared wide-eyed as her parents, and god parents walked in through the door. They were laughing, and smiling. And she was frozen stiff. _What were they doing here? They were meant to stay at the manor! They were not supposed to come here! She wanted one day as a non-pure-blood. But Draco had ruined the bit of that she had with the Weasleys. Now she would be afraid to face them again! They had blackmail on her god dang it! They saw the book, and they'd seen her blushing, and and-_

Alison felt her mind stop working and go on auto pilot. Her parents were there, she had to act with the best mannerisms. She had to be polite, and proper. The way of nobles. She snapped out of her frozen shock, and smiled gently at her parents.

"Mother, Father, what a pleasure to see you here, I thought you were going to stay at the estate! May I introduce some people?" She said in formal pure-blood manner. She gave a small curtsy, and turned towards the golden trio, and the other Weasley's. "The three red heads are Fred, George, and Ron Weasley," She gestured to them gracefully. "Hermione Granger is the smart young lady," Hermione actually blushed at the praise, "And last but not least, Harry Potter." She said with a wave of her hand. "And This is my Mother, Lady Maria Phew, And my Father Lord Alphonse Phew." She introduced her family to the others.

Alison wanted to disappear, she wanted to escape, and she didn't want to be there. She saw how the Malfoys were looking at the Weasleys and golden trio, and she hated it. She hated how pure-bloods other than her family seemed to look down on others. It disgusted her, along with how wizards in general were oppressing magical creatures, like werewolves and Centaurs.

She had to leave, _**NOW**_.

So with a small smile, she turned tail, and escaped through the door, not hearing Fred call after her, along with her parents.

!Random person put in for plot reasons!

Elizabeth glided rather quickly through the streets, and avoided all the people. She was going somewhere, and needed to get there rather quickly.

She shook that thought from her head, and turned down a side alley, and continued down to Knockturn alley. She glided past the beggars, and past all the stores, until she got to the end. One would never suspect that Knockturn alley was actually a barrier. It made sure that neither the goody two shoes, or on the other sides case, the half-creatures came through.

She had heard of the place in rumor form, the other side. It had no name, but did have a motto. Not a go-happy one either, it could even be classified as depressing to some. The motto of course, was written in ages of old, and told in Latin as,

sumus  
formidata  
odiosæ  
deformis  
pauperibus  
ones qui relictus  
Et nos sumus  
quae perierunt  
nunquam  
invenitur

Of course, for those who couldn't understand the language, they had it translated into English.

We are

the feared

the hated

the ugly

the poor

the ones who are left behind

And we are

The lost

never

to be found

Even though the motto was sad, the people were anything but. Very few knew of this place, and knew that if it's existence ever leaked out to the ministry, then they would be shut down, seeing as to how every person here was not a wizard or pure muggle. They were all hybrids, besides the couple of supporters of course, like Elizabeth.

But what she didn't know, was that the whole time she had been walking, she had been followed by a not so friendly shadow. A shadow, with not so kind intentions in mind. And as she turned down an alley way, the creäture lunged, and Elizabeth screamed.

* * *

To go to websites, please insert periods where the word DOT is.

[1]Pic found at

wwwDOTweddinghairstyleshqDOT com/princess-hairstyles-photos/princess-hairstyles-7/

[2] Pic of dress at

?mode=select&newSelection=y&proId=126

That's all for now! NOT. I might have a chapter coming soon, but I'm not making any promises.


	7. Monsters, Girls, and Fires Oh My!

**Hehe... Been a little while hasn't it? Well, you may not believe it, but I've had major writers block. For this. Other things not so much. but anyway, I'd say sorry and apologize greatly, but as a reader to others myself, you'll still hate me, just a little less... Anyway, this chapter is REALLY short, my shortest so far I believe. But I got tired of felling guilty and wrote it within the last hour or so. And Alison may seem a little MS, but it's just this one chap! I swear! That wand of hers is already an annoying little bugger. Anyway~ Onward!**

**Jk: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Fred: Yeah, I mean, that ****_is_**** why you brought me, right?**

**Erin: Ah shit...**

**Alison: Watch you language.**

**Erin: You watch your language!**

**Alison: Why?**

**Erin: *Opens mouth, Literature teacher covers her mouth* Don't tell her those words! she's only 11!**

**Fred: THAT IS IT! ERIN OR WHO THE HECK SHE IS RIGHT NOW DIDN'T WRITE HARRY POTTER! SHE IS A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! NOW READ ON!**

**Erin: so harsh... **

* * *

Alison was walking in Knockturn alley, trying to keep away from the people looking for her, when she heard someone scream. It was a scream filled with shock and fear. She quickly headed towards it, while taking her wand out.

At that moment she couldn't be more glad that she had gotten a wand from Latin, instead of Olivander, seeing as to how all of Olivander's had tracking devices in them. Or at least, that's what her father said.

She turned a corner quickly; ignoring the looks people gave her as she fast walked towards the screaming. All the bystanders did was watch, and ignore. They were probably used to people screaming here, and Alison would willingly admit, it pissed her off.

Finally she reached the source; just in time to see a creature, since it obviously wasn't human, putting a knife to a girls throat. The girl had stopped screaming, but was quietly sobbing, begging to be let go. All the creature did was laugh. And it continued laughing, that is, until it was engulfed by flames coming out of Alison's wand in snake like tendrils.

The creature screamed, and at first lunged at Alison, not realizing the closer it got, the worse it burned. It yelled out in agony, before turning tail and running out of the alley, and past the girl sitting there.

* * *

Alison was frozen in shock, wondering just how many times her wand was going to lash out at whatever tried to hurt her, and why it always made a show of it, and tried to be noticeable, as if saying, _Look over here, this witch is the one who possesses my power, come and attack her! _It was almost as if the wand was in control, not her. Especially since she hadn't moved her arm. The wand had taken possession over her arm, scaring and making her fear it slightly.

A whimper interrupter her thoughts from her left, and Alison felt her eyes land on the girl, and was surprised at what she saw. She expected a ragged, dirty child a thief perhaps, with the looks of a dark personality and past by being in Knockturn alley so young. Of course, she didn't realize till later that that was slightly hypocritical, especially since she was younger.

The girl was looking up at her with chocolate brown eyes which were a shade darker than her hair. Her skin was average color, a little tanner than some though, and she was wearing robes that were almost identical to Alison's, before her wand changed them, and clutched in her hand was a wand, obviously mahogany from its coloring.

The girl's eyes were flickering between Alison, and the surrounding exit ways, trying to escape. Alison quietly, and slowly crouched down, while holding her hand out. "Hello," her American accent standing out in the air, "My name is Alison, may I know yours?" Alison said, and after a moment's hesitation the girl reached out and put her hand in Alison's. "My name is Elizabeth." Alison smiled. "Nice meeting you Elizabeth, but, if I may ask, what are you doing so far in Knockturn alley? It's not a safe place." She added the last bit while casting a glance at the alley the creature had escaped though.

Elizabeth's eyes flickered around, and she shifted nervously. "Um… well…uh…" Alison smiled softly. "You can trust me." Elizabeth looked into her eyes before smiling, and then explained about the other side. Alison listened with an open mind, and open ears.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

* * *

Alison sat back and took the information in. she slowly blinked before her head snapped towards the girl, and a quizzical look came upon her face, before turning to an understanding look. "You attend Hogwarts." She asked bluntly.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion at the change of subject, but after her eyes met Alison's, she dismissed it as she replied, "Yeah, I'm a second year Hufflepuff… I have a sister, she's going to Hogwarts for the first time this year, she'll probably be a Ravenclaw..."

Alison cocked her head at a slight tilt, and smiled, "Is she here in Knockturn alley? Or Diagon Alley?" Elizabeth answered with no hesitation, "Diagon alley, getting her wand from Olivander. Like I did." Elizabeth held up a wand, obviously made of mahogany. After noticing Alison's questioning look, she stated, "It's mahogany with dragon heartstring as its core. Pretty short at 8 inches and a half… but it still does great in transfiguration!"

Alison nodded her head, stating the first thing that came to her mind. "Olivander puts magic trackers in his wands so that the ministry can have more control over us. It dispels after exams in our last year when the official approves of it. There are other ways, but none that people really try." At this, Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed, and no noise came out, until she finally asked, "Then where did you get your wand?" in disbelief.

Alison shrugged at the question and replied, "Latin's." Acknowledging Elizabeth's questioning look, she answered. "He's a wand maker down in Knockturn Alley. My father got a wand there to. He sells slightly," Alison casted an almost demean look at Elizabeth's wand, "More in tune wand. And they don't have magic tracking devices in them. They also normally have different variety of forms."

When Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, the sound of a trash can falling over interrupted. Elizabeth gulped loud enough for Alison to here, and quickly suggested that they leave. "You seem to have a good idea how to get out of here, correct?" Elizabeth blinked and looked down, before looking back up. "Sort of?"

* * *

!DON'T WORRY, I'M JUST A POOR DEFENSLESS LINE!

* * *

Fred was panicking. Simple as that.

When Alison had high tailed it out of the ice-cream parlor, it had taken everyone a second to realize what had happened, and after that, they had gone to search for her. Of course, Fred had to convince his brothers and Harry and Hermione, but after a little begging and pleading, they were on their way.

They were about to turn back when they were getting a little too close to Knockturn allay for Fred's liking, when they heard the sound of a girl talking. "See, I told you I know where I'm going!" "You almost got lost four times." Replied Alison's blatant voice. "Ay! I least I got out eventually! Geez, you sure are rude for an eleven year old." Alison's reply was, "And you're a rather innovative twelve year old." "Thanks." "….. That wasn't a compliment…." The other voice, now confused, asked, "Huh? But doesn't it mean creative?" Alison replied blankly, "Yes. But also- you know what, that's a discussion for later. Plus, around this corner is the closest way out."

Fred and the others all froze as around the corner came Alison, and a vaguely recognizable second year Ravenclaw. Alison froze and stared at them, before her mouth opened, and she said,

"Aw shit."

* * *

**Yep. As I said, REALLY short. Sorry for taking a while, It's just been chaotic lately.**

**Plus, I have a question for you few Awesome people who actually read this.**

**Should I, when having writers block, write about the days when their parents are in Hogwarts? you decide. So for now, Good bye, And Good night! unless it's day time, then good day... or evening... or morning... YOU GET THE PICTURE.**


End file.
